


Favorite Things

by fursuitshipping



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fursuitshipping/pseuds/fursuitshipping
Summary: Leo and Lacktwo decide to go on a small adventure one night





	Favorite Things

“I didn’t know you were a rule breaker, Leo.”

  
“Oh hush, there’s no real rules against this and you know it!”

  
Lacktwo chuckled as Leo continued to climb up one of the trees near the Trainer School, struggling with his fursuit legs to get to each branch. Lack followed carefully behind; Leo swore he knew what he was doing, and despite his shaky movements, he did seem to have a good grasp on how to get up the tree. After a bit more climbing, Leo finally managed to bring himself and Lack onto the roof of the Trainer School.

  
“We’re awfully high up, y’know,” Lack said, peering over the edge of the roof.

“I know, but it’s got a nice view, huh?” Leo replied, smiling at Lacktwo. “I like coming up here when I need to think or be alone. The sky looks really pretty up here, since you don’t have to worry about the trees up here.”

“Yeah...You’re right,” Lack sighed in response, looking up at the star speckled sky, “This is really lovely.”  
The two sat in silence for a while, staring at the sky and taking comfort in each other’s presence. Leo noticed his and Lack’s hands were somewhat close together, and slowly linked his fingers with Lack’s. Lacktwo blushed a bit but didn’t pull away from him.

“So...Why’d you wanna bring me here?” Lacktwo said quietly after a few more moments, looking over to Leo. “It seems like it’s a special place for you.”

“It is…. And… I wanted to share my favorite place with my favorite person,” Leo mumbled, his face growing a bit red, “I really hope you like it.”  
Lack was a bit shocked for a moment, but he smiled softly and gave Leo a small kiss on the forehead.

“I love it. Thank you,” Lack said with a smile. Leo giggled and leaned against Lack’s shoulder, almost trying to cover his blushing face.

“I’m...I’m glad. I love you, Lack.”

“I love you too, Leo.”


End file.
